


{What are we} Waiting For?

by EmotionsofInk



Series: Edge of paradise [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cuteness overload, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Conversations, give me all the duo-ques!, inspired by Doublelift's stream!, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionsofInk/pseuds/EmotionsofInk
Summary: One of these days we’re actually going to go public and no one will believe you because they will think it’s just another one of your jokes.





	{What are we} Waiting For?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I just had to write something after the duo that Peter and Jensen had on Peter's stream the other day. It was so much fun to watch and it was really just the two of them being idiots for four games, haha. <3 Had to write something to go along with it :D

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You’re a little late, weren’t you supposed to tuck me in to make sure I had a good night sleep – or something like that.” Nicolaj turned around, smiling at him sleepily, resting his head on his hands on the pillow. Something glinted in his eyes as he added, “Although I never do quite get a good sleep these days if you’re not part of it.”

“My God, you are such a romantic sap.”

“Your fault, you made me this way.” Nicolaj commented. “I was a very angry and negative person before you happened to fall in love with me.”

This caused Peter to laugh, sliding over the bed and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer into a hug. “You were never really that angry, thou – people just thought you were…. I kind thought you were.” He paused, and buried his head into Nicolaj’s shoulder. “I really liked today, I enjoyed how…. Fun it was playing like that – with no real, reason… we should do it more often.”

“Mmhmm, I am enjoying this a little more though.” There was a small silence between them for a moment before he spoke again. “Peter, you know that silly thing you were saying on stream.”

“I said a lot of silly things.”

“About getting me a date when I carry you out of groups,” Nicolaj sighed, shifting and sinking into a deeper hug with Peter. “I hope that means I get to go on a hot date with you – we haven’t done anything like that yet, it would be nice.”

Peter blinked at this, “Huh – I guess we haven’t – better get me out of groups then.”

“You can get yourself out of groups, you do know that – right?”

“Apparently not, I appreciate the vote of confidence however.” He sighed, breathing out deeply and a closing his eyes, letting the silence engulf them once more, it was a peaceful silence however, and instead of other silence which caused him panic, this calmed him – it told him everything was going to okay.

“Hey Nicolaj?”

The only reply Peter got from this was a sleepy confirmation that the midlaner had heard him.

“Do you think anyone actually realized I wasn’t joking, or thought something was going on?”

“Peter, one of these days you are going to just come out and say were a thing and no one will believe you because they will just think you’re kidding and having a laugh?”

“Is it that unbelievable?”

Nicolaj just breathed out deeply, “It’s just the culture… you know if you really want them to believed it, you’ll probably have to show it.” At this point Nicolaj turned around, gave him an annoyed look before kissing him quickly on the lips. “Now shush, I thought you were coming to help me sleep, not keep me up with hypothetical situations about kissing me on stream.”

“Who said they were hypothetical?”

Nicolaj just chuckled, snuggling back into the hug. “Fine – only after the hot date – now go the fuck to sleep.”

Peter grinned, “Deal.” He had found another reason for getting further than he ever had in this tournament, and, he wasn’t going to admit it, but this was the best one. He pulled the now sleeping Nicolaj even closer, kissing him softly on the check before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him too.

If boot camp was going to be like this every day – he wished it would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> we all know I'm writing that date story when (...I BELIEVE D:) TL get's out of groups. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
